Integrated circuit(s) typically include a plurality of semiconductor devices and interconnect wiring. Networks of metal interconnect wiring typically connect the semiconductor devices from a semiconductor portion of a semiconductor substrate. Multiple levels of metal interconnect wiring above the semiconductor portion of the semiconductor substrate are connected together to form a back-end-of-the line (BEOL) interconnect structure.
Several developments have contributed to increased performance of contemporary ICs. One such development is technology scaling which results in higher integration of structures, e.g., transistors, wiring, etc. However, technology scaling has posed several challenges including, e.g., process variation, stricter design rules, etc. For example, in trench first via last metal hardmask integration schemes, excessive non-self-aligned via (Non-SAV) chamfering can result during trench formation. This integration scheme results in chamfering which is very difficult to control, and can result in poor yields, jagged surfaces and shorting issues.